


Trouble...

by flickawhip



Category: The Worst Witch (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Hecate comes out to her parents... her sister Constance doesn't help much.AU.





	

She isn’t sure how she got herself into this mess, or at least, why she got into it... She had meant to come out to her parents... but she hadn’t expected Constance to be at home... and she hadn’t expected the reaction she had got... or, rather, the lack of one. 

“You... do know what I’m trying to say?”

Her appeal seems to fall on deaf ears, her mothers both amused. The sperm donor she had once hoped to call father was long gone and she was aware that she should potentially be more bothered by that... but she wasn’t. 

“Honey... we’ve known for years...”

“How?”

Constance had laughed then, her voice soft. 

“How do you think, you nit... the constant parade of ‘friends’... who always stayed over and almost never seemed to want to stay alone? The fact you always ended up in the same bed? They might be older... but they aren’t stupid...”

“Oh, like you were so subtle... Connie.”

The interjection of her mothers had brought a laugh from Constance. 

“Well, clearly the voodoo worked... a little too well.”

“Voodoo?”

Hecate had snorted then, the laughter she had held back earlier finally escaping, reducing them both to near shrieks of laughter.


End file.
